The diagnostics and monitoring of structures, such as that carried out in the structural health monitoring field, are often accomplished by employing arrays of sensing elements and/or actuators. However, such arrays often suffer from certain drawbacks. For example, each sensor or actuator is often connected to multiple wires or electrical leads. Large arrays thus often employ an excessive number of wires, resulting in difficulty in installing and maintaining these arrays.
It is therefore desirable to develop sensor/actuator arrays that minimize the number of wires or electrical transmission lines employed. In this manner, sensor/actuator arrays can be made easier to install and use.